Je T'aime Moi Non Plus
by M. Black I
Summary: Draco e Hermione


_Draco/Hermione_

_Aviso**:** Fanfic "Rated: Mature", não recomendada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas de sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria._

_Musica: _Je T'aime Moi Non Plus_ - Placebo_

* * *

><p><em>Je T'aime Moi Non Plus<em>

– Não se esqueça de despachar essas poções amanhã bem cedo Belby – falou Hermione despindo-se do avental branco, enquanto murmurava alguns feitiços de limpeza, arrumando sua bancada – A Secção de Envenenamento não pára de enviar memorandos.

Pegou o casaco dependurado perto da porta e vestiu-o por cima da saia lápis e da blusa social marrom que vestia.

– Parece que ouve um surto de fadas mordentes, e as pessoas estão se automedicando com a poção errada, daí o estrago é muito maior. – disse Belby enquanto colocava alguns hemeróbios no caldeirão.

– Bom, já vou indo – falou tirando a bolsa do armário – Bom final de semana.

– Até logo. Cumprimente o Malfoy por mim.

Exímia preparadora de poções, Hermione dividia o laboratório com Belby, ex- estudante de Hogwarts que formaram no mesmo ano. Hermione trabalhava na Secção de Preparo de Poções do St. Mungus, e com parceria com algumas instituições na pesquisa de poções, há exatamente seis anos. Saiu do hospital aparatando no beco próximo ao _The Leaky Cauldron __e entrou no barzinho sujo e malcheiroso logo em seguida._

_– _Como vai Tom? – cumprimentou Tom, o zelador, que estava limpando algumas mesas do bar.

– Muito bem. Tenha uma excelente noite Sra. Malfoy.

– Pra você também Tom, boa noite – mirou o portal que interligava o _The Leaky Cauldron ao Beco Diagonal__. _

Naquela hora da noite, a maioria das lojas do Beco Diagonal já estava com as portas abaixadas. Após a Guerra, há exatamente oito anos, o Beco voltara a ser exatamente como antes, barulhento e movimentado.

A caminhada até o pequeno apartamento numa viela no Beco não excedia sete minutos, e não passava das oito horas quanto entrou no apartamento em que dividia com Draco Malfoy há quatro anos. Era aniversário dele, e após dispensar Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville e companhia que deveriam vir felicitar o marido, dissera-lhes que preparara uma surpresa especial para Draco, só para os dois. Coisas de casal, ela dissera.

Deixou a bolsa no sofá enquanto dirigia até o banheiro preparando enchendo a banheira com bastante sais para banho e acendendo algumas velas de canela, deixando o ambiente com uma luz baixa e sensual.

Arrumou o robe no corpo enquanto conjurava no meio da sala de estar um artefato trouxa que vira num filme dias atrás. Um sorriso se formou em sua face quando ouviu o barulho das chaves do lado de fora da porta do apartamento.

- Ah Hermione, eu não acredito! Onde é que você arrumou isto? – Draco exclamou ao ver a barra de ferro posta entre o chão e o teto no meio da sala.

- É uma surpresa, _esposinho_ – ela falou gargalhando alto e jogando a cabeça pra trás – Senta – falou empurrando Draco, fazendo-o sentar-se sobre o sofá.

- Essa noite, você vai fazer apenas o que eu mandar – disse séria com os olhos semicerrados, desatando o nó que prendia os dois lados do robe que usava fazendo Draco soltar um gemido alto.

- Ah Hermione, você vai me matar – disse olhando-a desejoso da cabeça aos pés; Hermione vestia um espartilho preto justo, que fazia com que sua cintura ficasse mais fina e seus seios se sobressaíssem aparentando ter o dobro do tamanho, uma minúscula calcinha preta e a cinta que ligava a meia 7/8 negra ao espartilho, nos pés um salto enorme, digno de uma meretriz. Os cabelos castanhos estavam soltos e cheios de cachos que deixava o rosto delicado com um ar extremamente selvagem.

Hermione soltou um sorriso de lado observando o marido de queixo caído enquanto caminhava até o aparelho trouxa que começou a tocar uma música. Dirigiu-se até Draco com passos lentos enquanto seu corpo balançava sensualmente no ritmo lento da música. { _começem a ouvir a música }_

Inclinou o dorso pra frente colando as bocas enquanto desabotoava a camisa que ele usava e a jogava no outro canto do sofá. Hermione desceu os lábios pelo pescoço, deixando um rastro molhado e olhou para os olhos de Draco, que encarava algo atrás de si, seguiu-o pelo olhar, Draco olhava para o espelho estrategicamente posicionado na parede oposta da sala dando uma bela visão de seu traseiro adornado pelo lingerie minúsculo.

Hermione gemeu quando Draco, num impulso, agarrou-a pela cintura, puxando para seu colo, mas a mulher fora mais rápida deu-lhe um tapa forte na mão e levantou-se séria.

- A brincadeira está só começando, calminha aí – disse e se dirigiu ao centro da sala parando de costas para a barra de ferro, com as mãos acima da cabeça, segurando a barra enquanto dobrava os joelhos vagarosamente e deslizava as mãos para baixo, deixando Draco com uma visão privilegiada de suas pernas abertas. Desceu até em baixo, quase encostando o quadril no chão para chão para depois subir novamente esfregando o quadril contra a barra fria, deu um giro suave, e voltou a descer novamente, agora, de costas, empinando o quadril indecentemente enquanto subia.

- Ah Hermione, você vai me matar – ele murmurou pela segunda vez na noite enquanto, agora, Hermione se aproximava e colocava-se entre as pernas de Draco, curvou o corpo empinando o quadril provocantemente, pois sabia que ele estaria olhando e deixou beijos molhados por todo o peitoral nu de Draco. O homem mais uma vez tentou puxá-la pela cintura e Hermione novamente o impediu, só que dessa vez apanhou um chicote ao lado de Draco e acoitou-lhe o braço – Deixa eu te ensinar a brincadeira, esposinho, você não pode usar as mãos – disse com a voz rouca.

- E você, _esposinha_?

- Eu faço o que eu quiser – falou apertando o pênis duro dele sobre a calça – E você, só obedece – Draco soltou um gemido quando a mão de Hermione deixou sua calça e ela levantou-se ficando de frente pra ele e começava a puxar as fitas que uniam os dois lados do espartilho. Quando terminou de desatar os laços, puxou fortemente a peça do corpo fazendo com que seus seios balançassem, livres do aperto de outrora, volumosos e bem contornados.

Avançou sobre Draco novamente sentando no colo dele com as pernas abertas e roçou seus lábios contra os dele, ele tentou aprofundar o contato, mas Hermione se afastou roçando de leve os lábios, apenas sentindo a respiração pesada de ambos enquanto rebolava sobre o pênis excitado de Draco, fazendo-o gemer agoniado, Hermione se afastou novamente quando Draco tentou aprofundar o beijo pela segunda vez e não hesitou em surtir-lhe outra chicotada, um pouco mais forte, no peito nu do homem.

Afastou o tronco para trás, mas ainda mantendo-se sobre Draco, enquanto empurrava os seios na direção do rosto dele – Chupe-os – disse com a voz mandona, vendo Draco entrar no jogo dela e obedecer prontamente a ordem e abocanhar um seio, ora mordendo, chupando, ora puxando o mamilo entre os dentes.

Hermione gemia no colo dele, rebolando sobre o pênis dolorido, e a fricção que a calça dele fazia sobre sua calcinha a estava levando a loucura fazendo-a quase gozar no colo dele.

Hermione saiu do colo de Draco e deitou-se no sofá, abrindo as pernas descaradamente e puxando os lacinhos laterais da renda úmida, fazendo-a soltar-se de seu corpo e jogá-la no chão – Está esperando o que? – ela falou num tom de repreendimento. Draco obedeceu inclinando sobre as pernas dela meteu a língua em sua gruta melada, que pingava pedindo atenção da língua áspera de Draco. Hermione gemeu alto quando a língua de Draco fazia movimentos circulares sobre seu clitóris, ele sabia que ela estava perto de gozar e não demorou muito até ouvir Hermione gemer seu nome alto e sentir o quadril dela tremer sob si – Ah Draco, você é um filho de uma puta – disse enquanto ele ainda a chupava, lambendo o líquido que ainda escorria enquanto a vagina dela ordenhava.

– Você é uma vadia, Granger, gemeu e gozou como uma puta só com a minha língua, quero ver você gritar quando eu me meter dentro de ti – ele disse perdendo o controle e abrindo a calça, liberando o pênis extremamente duro e dolorido pela falta de contato.

Hermione levantou-se num impulso, ainda com o corpo mole e arremeteu uma chicotada contra o ombro de Draco, dessa vez fora forte e ele gemeu alto quando o couro marcou a pele branca.

–Vai ser melhor pra você, se ficar calado – ela disse segurando o rosto dele com uma mão arrematando-lhe um beijo na boca, salgado, sentiu seu gosto na língua dele, e mordeu-lhe fortemente o lábio inferior dele, arrancando sangue, ele gemeu de dor.

Hermione abandonou os lábios dele ajoelhou-se entre as pernas de Draco segurando o pênis rijo com uma das mãos, passou a língua nos lábios empinando o quadril fazendo Draco gemer alto ao ter a ampla visão da bunda dela e a intimidade inchada e úmida pelo espelho e ao sentir a lambida na cabeça do pênis.

Hermione alternava entre lambidas e chupadas na cabeça do membro enquanto uma das mãos deslizava pelo comprimento, com as unhas cravadas na coxa dele, ela parou pouco antes dele gozar.

A mulher se levantou e sentou sobre o colo dele com as pernas indiscretamente arreganhadas sobre ele enquanto sustentava o corpo no alto deixando apenas a cabeça roçar sua entrada.

- Quer que eu o faça? – ela perguntou. Mas ele não respondeu, estava concentrado demais sentindo a cabeça do pênis quase dentro da gruta molhada dela que o ordenhava e estava quente como o inferno.

- Você não respondeu Draco! – o despertou com outra chicotada na lateral do corpo e gemeu alto puxando o corpo de Hermione fortemente pra baixo penetrando-a profundamente fazendo-a gritar e arquear a cintura jogando a cabeça pra trás enquanto Draco tomava-lhe o chicote das mãos e acoitava-lhe as nádegas obrigando-a empurrar o quadril pra frente. Outra chicotada e Hermione desceu fortemente sentindo-o tão enterrado que não conseguia pensar em nada, apenas no tremor que tomou seu corpo e alojou-se no seu centro quando Draco empurrou o cabo do chicote contra o clitóris de Hermione sentindo-a quase torcer seu pênis de tão forte que ordenhava que não foi capaz de segurar mais e gozou mirando as costas dela pelo espelho a frente vendo seu pau inteiramente enterrado dentro dela.

– Eu te amo.

– E eu te amo mais ainda – saiu do colo de Draco, deitando sobre o sofá – Feliz aniversário.

* * *

><p>Essa foi minha primeira Dramione. Espero que tenham gostado.<p> 


End file.
